


Even in Death

by fistycuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistycuff/pseuds/fistycuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short 'n' mushy self-indulgent Sollux/Aradia dream bubble love-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Death

Aradia smells like the ground does in the morning, when it's still warm from the recent sunlight. Her grip is similarly warm. I can't see her smile, but I know it's there. Being dead is far more peaceful than I ever imagined it would be. I always thought it would be terrible. I would die screaming, in agony - and I did, but I never expected anything more than that. Being where we are, and being here together, it feels _right_.  
It's ironic, in the end. I lived my whole life, dreading the fate that I knew I was headed for, but it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. Being with Aradia again makes me happier than I can remember being.

 

Our arms are almost always intertwined as I navigate the dreambubbles. Sometimes I press my thumb to his wrist; there's no heartbeat. As long as it doesn't affect his ability to hold me, and to smile, and talk, and laugh, and be the boy I love with all my heart, it won't be a problem. He looks so different now, with his glazed eyes, and his wide, fangless smile. His hair is still as neat as it ever was, though, no matter how many times I run my hands through it. He leans into my hand as I do. He loves to feel my body against his, now that he can no longer see me. It lets him know I'm still close, I'm still with him. And I always will be.  
His skin tastes faintly salty. The gaps in his teeth are so smooth against my tongue. Our bodies feel so warm together, even though only one of us is alive. I wish he could see the shapes our bodies make together.


End file.
